


Yrt's 6 and 16th birthday

by Supersimpletrashcan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Infinite Soup, Original Work
Genre: hhhh I dunno where else to up load this so, putting it here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersimpletrashcan/pseuds/Supersimpletrashcan
Summary: Hm. I hate myself for writing this ksjdkdnsn





	Yrt's 6 and 16th birthday

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN I CANNOT BELIEVE

Yrt Daucus looked outside when he woke up. It was a beautiful sunny morning, the perfect weather to celebrate his 6th birthday! He was so excited. It was his first birthday with his new family and he was so excited to see what they did for birthdays. His parents always let him open one present in the morning and one right before cake at night, and then he always had strawberry cake with vanilla icing. He ran downstairs after getting ready and yelled: "Moooom, Daaaaaad, it's my birthday!!!!!"   
His mother, Cassandra Pulmenti, glared at him from the dining room as she read the E-rov Daily (a newspaper about the events of the planet E-rov) "Yrt no yelling in the house, and your father and I have told you not to call us that," she said in a stern tone. Yrt's face fell for a moment, but then his giant smile returned. Cassandra rolled her eyes. Yrt ran into the family room where his father was watching some boring news show. Yrt walked in front of the TV (although he didn't block much of it due to his short stature and the largeness of said TV) and exclaimed "Dad!!!!! It's my birthday!!!!"   
His father only glared and ignored him as he continued to watch the news behind him.   
Yrt decided to go play outside. He discovered a long time ago he didn't have to ask, he just did it. He sat in his sandbox and built a castle, which he was pretty proud of, and then stomped it down when he was finished. He then decided to go play in the forest. Yrt ran around, getting dirt and other outside things on him, while probably Ripping up his nice sweater. Oops. After a while of chasing a raccoon he was trying to hug, he noticed it was getting dark. Yrt went back inside to discover his dad gone and his mom making dinner. When she saw Yrt in his torn and dirty clothing she got /Mad/. She started yelling at him and saying that he never did anything right and just made her life harder. Yrt tried not to let it bother him. His mo- mother. His mother was probably having a hard day, it was ok. He ran upstairs to get changed and cleaned up. When he returned food was on the table and note was left saying she would be back soon, as there was an important meeting she had to go to regarding her bridge club. Yrt completely disregarded the note, he couldn't read.   
His present was on the table too. He opened it and found...socks. Yrt found a pair of socks. And there was no cake whatsoever.  
'Its okay,' Yrt thought 'Im sure this is just how birthdays work Around here!' He ate, then got ready for bed and slept. 

 

Yrt Daucus woke up again. It was sunny, as most days on E-rov were, and it was an average start to his 16th birthday. He got out of bed, got ready, and filled a bag with clothes and started to pack it up. He was going to leave today. Yrt was going to take a vacation of sorts for his birthday. His parents wouldn't mind, he traveled all the time. He walked downstairs to see his mother and father in the dining room quietly chatting about something. All he could pick up on was something about Chili's threatening their status and losing money 'because of this damn war'. Yrt's father, Arthur, was stressed and yelled at Yrt a lot more than he usually did. His mother disappeared more often than usual and smelled...funny when she got back. She acted strangely too. She'd collapse on the floor in front of Yrt, crying about how hard her life was and how difficult it was to raise a child. Yrt didn't really understand, but he tried to comfort her.   
Arthur and Cassandra looked up at Yrt as he made the wooden floor creak. Arthur stood up from his seat. "Ah a little spy huh, trying to listen in on our private conversations?" Yrt started to laugh, thinking it was some kind of joke.  
"Oh you little punk, didn't we teach you any manners?" He was shouting now "NEED I REMIND YOU, WE TOOK YOU IN WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD. WE GIVE YOU FOOD AND SHELTER. NOBODY ELSE WANTED YOU AND FRANKLY NEITHER DO I. WE ONLY TOOK YOU IN SO WE'D LOOK GOOD FOR THE PUBLIC. YOU BRAT. YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ANYTHING WE GIVE YOU."   
Yrt didn't notice it, but he had started to cry. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed something to eat, and left. Yrt Daucus ran away from home on his 16th birthday to travel the Galaxy. He's pretty sure his parents are waiting for him, he'll be home soon enough he's sure.


End file.
